A conventional anti-counterfeiting technology is widely applied for physical documents, such as banknotes, documents (i.e. identity cards and driver's licenses), securities, stamps, and papers (such as contracts, certificates, and confidential files).
The anti-counterfeiting technology contains printing manner by way of discoloration ink, optically variable ink, fluorescent oil, however, when the physical documents are printed in the anti-counterfeiting technology, it is troublesome to be distinguished.
Electronic equipment is used to distinguish radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, and the RFID tag contains an antenna and a chip configured to save digital data, and a transceiver/reader for transmitting and receiving radio waves is attached on the RFID tag of a security document, such that the digital data in the chip is distinguished, saved, and read.
Structure including an electronic device for fabricating a security document or a document of value is disclosed in US Publication No. 20070257797 A1, wherein the structure contains a RFID tag, and the RFID tag has a RFID chip and a RFID antenna adhered on the RFID tag. However, the structure is complicated and has high thickness.
A RFID certified document and its preparing method are disclosed in US Publication No. US20090051541 A1, wherein an antenna is printed on a blank authentication document in which data is printed, a chip is fixed between two terminals of the antenna, and a steel stamp is stamped on the chip. Nevertheless, the chip is embezzled easily.
A RFID security driving license is disclosed in CN Publication No. 103353945 A and contains a paper substrate and a RFID structure connecting with the paper substrate, wherein the RFID structure has a connection layer, a RFID antenna, and a RFID chip. The connection layer is adhered on the paper substrate, but it is replaceable easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.